Hidden Shadows
by redwall64
Summary: Luke has finally returned, bringing a fragment of Asch's soul with him. But what is this shadow that seems insistent on escaping its owner..s? :
1. THEIR Return

**Hidden Shadows/Darkness Within**

This is my first fanfic on TOA, so go easy on me for now. Thanks for whoever will read this, and sorry if you don't like it and if it stinks… --About the title, I haven't actually decided about which title I will officially be using… What do you guys prefer? You guys choose then whatever gets majority of the votes will be its title.---

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss, Namco Bandai or any of the series. I only own the laptop I'm typing on, the clothes I'm wearing and that's that!

PS. I edited this chap, thanks for pointing out my errors, RicoReto. I made necessary corrections. I guess I typed incorrectly, sorry… 

Chapter 1

As Tear's singing voice echoed through the whole Tataroo Valley, Guy, Anise, Natalia, Jade and Mieu stood behind her. Her voice seemed to give life to every living thing in Tataroo Valley. At the near end of the song, she reached for the sky and rested her hands on her chest. When she finished singing, silence took over. But Natalia broke the silence and spoke.

"You didn't come…" Tear slightly moved "I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor." Tear replied immediately "I'm not interested in some ceremony, in front of Luke's grave." She said, still looking down. Anise looked at Natalia and Jade "That's why the both of you came here, isn't it?"

Guy looked at Anise, who was still looking at the two, "He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them!" they all looked at the moon high up at the sky. Finally, Jade spoke "We should be heading back soon. The valley's dangerous at night." With this thought, Tear looked down and slowly turned around to join the others. The others also turned around to walk away. Suddenly, Tear stopped when she heard something from the bushes. She turned to look and saw a long-haired, tall figure standing there. She took a deep breath and stood up. The others were obviously shocked as well. She took a few steps towards the person and stopped "Why are… you here?" Luke's face turned sideways, his bangs covering his eyes, and said "This place has… a nice view of Hod. And also-" he once again faced Tear and continued "-I promised someone." Tear felt as if her life has once again been complete. She let out a low gasp, as a barely noticed tear trickled down her face. She slowly walked towards Luke. Anise, Natalia and Guy approached Luke, while Jade stood there. Jade smiled as Luke's cape was blown by the wind, revealing his white robe and the Key of Lorelei, sheathed horizontally across Luke's back, as it has always been.

Tear walked up to Luke and anxiously said "Luke… You- you came back for us… I--We waited so long for you…" Luke smiled at this thought. Guy, trying to avoid the three girls around Luke, punched him on the shoulder "You shouldn't have gone to wherever you went, Luke. You had us all worried!" but to make Luke feel better, Guy smiled at him and calmly said "But what's important now is that you're back." Luke felt overwhelmed, all of a sudden, for all the unexpected attention he was receiving. Jade, on the other hand, felt the tension in the air. He knew he had to do something himself to at least allow the two lovers to have their time alone. He felt that if he didn't do it, no one would.

"Ah, eghm… I hate to interrupt our little reunion, but I'd prefer that the four-" he suddenly glanced at Mieu and realized that he forgot to count Mieu in "-I mean five of us would go on ahead." He motioned for Natalia and Anise to approach him. Natalia reluctantly moved away from Luke, for a different reason. She walked towards Jade and asked "Jade? Luke's finally back and-" but Jade just looked at her in a way that Natalia easily got the message. Anise stayed by Natalia and Guy, still standing by Luke, whispered to him "What are you doing in Asch's clothes? Whatever… Luke, Tear cares for you so much. Don't make her cry again." Luke was shocked at what Guy just said. Again? When was the first time Luke ever made her cry? Thoughts ran through Luke's mind, but he ignored them. "Well, we'll go ahead of you. We might wait for you by the pathway to your room, Luke…" Luke just glanced at Jade and the others, nodding slightly.

Once the four disappeared through the dark shadows of the trees, Luke sighed and looked at Tear, who focused her eyes on the flowers on the ground. "This place brings back memories, to me, at least… What about you?" Tear nodded, with her face still down. "Luke, I-I'm sorry." Now Luke was just very curious. Luke had no idea related to what was happening. "Sorry? Sorry about what? I don't see a reason for you to be sorry, Tear." He held her chin and raised her head. She was crying. This was the first time he ever saw her cry. Then he remembered what Guy had just told him. "Don't make her cry again." The thoughts which troubled Luke earlier confused him even more. "Tear, I… Did I say something to make you cry?" She wiped the tears of her face and said "No… I'm just happy you're back… Luke…" she paused nervously, her voice shaking. Luke gazed at her in the eye, while Tear tried avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "Don't leave ever again." Luke smiled at her, while Tear smiled back. They both slightly laughed at this, but Tear, for some reason, cried.

"Shhh, shhh… Tear, stop…" he tightly hugged Tear, resting her head on his chest. "There's no reason for you to cry…"

"Luke, I'm just… I'm so sorry…"

"For what, Tear?"

"For everything… Since the first time we've met, I've been making you feel horrible about yourself… I think, I feel, no… I know it's my fault…" he hugged Tear even tighter then spoke "Tear, don't feel that way. You're making me feel worse because of that… I accept everything that happened to me before, Tear… I was this obnoxious, stuck-up, spoiled, naïve guy… I deserved everything I received. And there's also something I have to tell you… I have to tell everyone about this." Tear calmed down a bit and moved away from Luke. She grew curious of what important thing Luke would tell them. "Everyone wants Asch back badly. No one even wanted him gone… I'm sure everyone will be happy about my news…"

"Luke…"

"Tear, I'm Asch now…" Tear was shocked at what Luke had just said. "Yeah, sure, I'm still Luke, this is my body, and, well, me… But Asch is a part of me now. I'm Asch now in the sense that his memories are with me now, and because I can be considered the original, too. Asch's body may not have survived, but his soul remained in the last object he—" he let out a long sigh and realized that he was talking about things out of the situation. Tear put her arms around Luke and, without Luke noticing, tears ran down her cheeks. "No, Luke… That annoying Luke was the Luke we all met and liked. Asch remained in our memories, but it doesn't mean that we want him to live in you. You're still Luke, and Asch is Asch. We want to believe that Asch is dead, and no matter what happens, Asch IS dead. Stop talking nonsense, Luke." Luke shuddered a bit and realized that he had to answer, or at least react.

"Come to think of it, I should be the one dead. First off, I'm the replica. I'm only going to become the original because Asch is in me, so I AM Asch now… Back there in the Absorption Gate, my body was slowly disappearing, remember. That process never stopped. When you guys left, my body was already floating, but Asch fell into my hands. The next thing I know was that Ion was standing in front of us. He told us that we were both dead." Luke felt Tear hold back her tears, but he knew he had to tell her. "I saw Asch beside me, that is, until I realized that there was a mirror beside me… Ion told me that my body vaporized due to the untimely use of my hyperresonance. But Ion told me that I didn't belong in Asch's body, so since he was already dead, there was no risk. Tear, he revived my body, and Asch's memories. He gave me Asch's memories, his childhood and the latest ones. That makes me the original. But whatever I do, I know that I'm just a replica…"

----------------------------------

Phew! That was kinda long, huh? I'll try my best to explain again, next time. If you have questions, just ask… Thanks!

RicoReto: Hm... It's kinda confusing for me to hear Luke said that he was Asch, and that he still knows that he's a replica, I kinda don't get it... But don't stop writing just because of this, kay?

Answer: "Tear, I'm Asch now…" Tear was shocked at what Luke had just said. "Yeah, sure, I'm still Luke, this is my body, and, well, me… But Asch is a part of me now. I'm Asch now in the sense that his memories are with me now, and because I can be considered the original, too."

That's technically what Luke said… So, it means he's Asch in the sense that he carries both of their memories… If you need it elaborated, ask me again. Thanks!!


	2. Entering Baticul

**Chapter II**

Luke and Tear walked past the guards with not even a word. They calmly passed them as Luke kept on tugging his hood lower to hide his face. Tear walked behind him, slightly further, though. Then she tried to warn Luke **"Luke… Don't tug my coat too much, you would be too obvious."** With that, Luke stood up straight, chin up. **"Don't be TOO confident!"** she whispered, but in a shouting tone, but since it was a whisper, it would seem to sound like a hiss to anyone who was listening from a far point of view.

**"Tear…"** Tear then walked beside Luke, who was hiding his hand under his cape. He was pointing at the guards who were, as usual, guarding the elevator and stairs which would bring them to the manor. **"Leave that to me…"** she walked towards the guards and said **"Excuse me… I am--" **she paused when the soldier in front of her cut her off** "Mystearica Grants! Our visitors have been expecting you…"** Luke began to wonder what Tear was doing. And so was Tear, who is still wondering why Luke preferred to enter his hometown secretly.

**"Follow me, Miss Grants…"** the soldier began to walk towards the elevator. Tear followed him, slowly. But as Tear walks, her hand is secretly waving under her coat. She was chanting something under her breath. Not long after Tear finished her soft chanting, there were already sounds heard from the elevator, as if something was popping. Luke immediately knew what Tear was up to. Until now, Luke was still very amazed with Tear's antics and solutions. And to him, Tear was still the most beautiful girl he has ever met. Tear was everything to him.

**"What's happening to the elevator?"** the other guards gathered around the elevator. Two of them grabbed the soldier near the elevator and all of them stepped away. After about a few seconds the lights around the elevator blacked out. The elevator seemed broken as well. Tear turned her head and looked at Luke. She motioned her head in a way that told him to run for the stairs.

Luke ran towards the stairs, and he reached the top without even one of the guards noticing. His panting stopped as he took a deep breath. He faced the manor and grinned slightly. But deep inside, he was glad to be back, though something makes him feel uncomfortable. Something inside him makes him feel like he wasn't home. But he ignored that and went straight to his room.

As he walked towards the gate leading to his room, he lowered his hood and calmly walked past the sleeping guard. He was getting even more excited as he approached the gate leading into his room. But soon, he felt a strange feeling that someone was following him. He stopped in his tracks and immediately turned around. There, behind him, he saw…

Okay, after reading the latest two chapters, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! I'd accept any type of feedback. Insults, suggestions and, well… reviews are warmly welcomed, so at least I'd know what my mistakes are… Tell me if I should continue or if it's not worth reading… Please! Thank you!


	3. The Wound that Remains

Heya! Thanks for the suggestions, guys! Like I said, any type of feedback is welcome here! At least now I know what my errors were. Tell me if anything else is wrong..!

Chapter III

When Luke turned around, the only creature he saw was a cat. But Luke wasn't ready to give up that easily. He slowly walked around the spot where the cat was. He was sure that someone was following him. He took a step into the bushes, expecting to surprise someone. He moved away when he realized that there was no one there, and that he might wake up the guard soon.

He slowly walked backwards, and turned around. Upon turning around, he slightly jumped back in shock. He took a deep breath and looked at the girl who was snickering in front of him. "Tear…"

"C'mon, Luke… Shut up before you wake the guard up…" Tear said as she laughed softly and turned around. She walked away, leaving Luke standing there. He was just standing there, watching Tear walk away from him in awe. Tear is still one heck of a girl!

------------------------------------

Upon reaching his bedroom, Luke was filled with happiness when he saw his room very clean. There, on the table by his bed, was a wooden sword which was the first sword he ever used in battle, the very same sword which he used during the start of his adventure. He sat on the edge of his bed and glanced around the room. "I missed this place…"

Tear smiled at him the opened the door behind her. "I better go before the soldiers see me here. I'm going back down and return to the soldier that was assigned to escort me earlier. Maybe I could tell the others you're here, or Guy just might pop out of nowhere, again."

Luke smiled back at her and ended there conversation with a simple "Take care!"

But that statement was enough. Tear knew that, somehow, Luke cared. She stepped put of the room and closed the door shut. Once the door closed, Luke lay on his bed and removed Tear's cloak. He placed it beside him and soon felt that his cape was strangling him because of the tightness. He lowered the collar from his neck, unbuttoned it and took it off. Something was still bothering Luke, and it was obvious. He sat up and pulled his sleeves up, revealing a huge bleeding cut on his arm. He touched it and scowled in pain.

"Why do you keep touching it if you know it hurts?"

He heard it once again, the voice that has been bothering him ever since Ion revived his body. He thought that it might have been Asch or Lorelei again, but he knows that that's impossible. He ignored the voice and continued touching it.

"This is one way of relieving the pain. I have to get used to it," he told himself, and the voice that he hears, supposedly.

----------------------------

End of another boring chapter… Sorry if that chapter was lame… REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks for the readers and reviews… Again, any type of feedback is more than welcome! Give suggestions, and I'm sure I can use them! Thanks again!


	4. The Relevance

Prepare for the torture chapter…

**Chapter IV**

Luke started his first day back in the manor by wrapping up the wound on his arm. He was excited to actually be back so he explored his room. Everything was organized, his clothes, his training swords, and, of course, his journal. He saw his journal on his desk, so he sat down and wrote down everything he remembers so far. As he wrote on his journal, something was confusing him again. He remembered what Ion told him when he transferred Asch's soul into his body.

--Flashback--+

"Luke… Hand me that sword," Ion ordered as he pointed at the sword beside Asch. Luke immediately handed him the sword, and Luke curiously asked "What are you going to do with that?"

Ion walked towards Asch and stood by him. He raised the sword above her head and lowered it to align Asch's body. Ion whispered something under his breath. The sword slowly lit up, and so did Asch's body. The wind blew stronger, with Luke slowly feeling something very soothing in his body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ion on his knees "Ion!"

He rushed towards Ion and supported him as he stood up. "There! Luke, did you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Luke asked as he looked down at Asch's cold body. "Asch… I moved his soul to your body Luke."

Luke was obviously shocked at this thought. The very thought of Asch being in Luke's body is crazy! How could that happen? At least, that's what Luke was thinking. "Ion, I'm confused. Please explain stuff to me…"

"Asch's… soul was revived, but I don't have enough strength to even save his body. Luke, keep this in mind, Asch's soul is in you. Your soul and his soul are together, you are considered one, Luke. Asch's memories are now with you. Take care of them…"

Ion slowly faded from Luke's view. The next thing Luke saw was the moon above him. He was in Tataroo Valley. Luke soon realized that the revival of Asch's soul took three years, or maybe it was just Luke's imagination. But, no, it happened. It really did.

--END--+

**(I EDITED this part, people!!)**

The only thought that ran through his mind was the fact that he remembers nothing that happened to the real Luke for the first seven years of his life. He tries his best to remember, but nothing comes out.

Luke ended his journal entry stood up and grabbed his black cloak. He wore the cloak and put the hood over his head, and his journal in the pocket of the cloak. He put on a glove on his right hand and headed for his bedroom door. The minute he stepped out of the room, he dashed off so no one would notice him. Once he got far enough from his room, he started to slow down.

As he walked slowly, he passed many guards standing on their posts and maids running around. At the far end of the corridor, he saw a yellow-haired guard leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He walked towards him and heard loud whispers "You didn't tell the Duke yet, right?"

"We didn't tell anyone, don't worry… But why can't we, anyway?" the yellow-haired guard asked the long-haired girl "Well, I'm not sure, but it seems that he doesn't want anyone to know yet. He entered Baticul secretly and he didn't want anyone to know of his arrival."

Luke couldn't help himself, so he answered Guy's question "Simple, I wanted to surprise everyone…"

The six turned around to see the hooded figure standing in front of them. Mieu and Anise jumped up in joy, while Tear, Guy, Natalia and Jade smiled. "Master…"

Mieu ran up to Luke who put him on his shoulder. Guy patted him on his back, while Natalia and Anise stood beside him. Natalia obviously wanted to hug him, but was reluctant about it. Anise greeted him in an excited tone "Luke!"

Luke noticed a change in Anise's height which he thought he might use to annoy her later. Natalia can't help herself so she hugged Luke excitedly. Tear gasped but didn't show it. Jade, on the other hand, noticed Tear's anxiousness so he, being his usual self, spoke up "I hate to break our little reunion, but if we want to keep Luke's return temporarily a secret, we won't succeed if we stay here where people can actually see us."

Natalia separated from Luke, who was speechless after that, while Tear and Guy were already behind Jade. "Shall we be going, then?"

-----------------------------------------------

They went to a 'locked' cupboard near Luke's room where Guy and Luke used to train and hide their secret stuff. The excitement wasn't about to continue there. Luke started a topic which tensed everyone.

"Before we continue with our lives, I want to explain what happened to me in the years of my absence," Luke said. He caught everyone's attention and listened very carefully. This is going to be a long and tensing conversation.

Yay! That ends that chapter, huh? Sorry if it sucked, guys! Anyway, thanks for reading. And, again, the usual "Any type of feedback is welcome!!!" Please review, thank you!!!


	5. Emerging Shadow

**Emerging Shadow**

Luke explained everything to the others properly and carefully. Luke thought of the possibility that it would be hard to explain, but he thought of how he trusted these people, and how HE did not, but he had to go through with it. After explaining everything, he decided to leave for awhile, especially after seeing the shocked faces of his friends. He decided to stay in his room balcony and suffer by poking his wound.

In general, Luke lied. He said nothing about Ion, or Asch being LITERALLY in him, or the wound, or the voice he had been hearing. All he explained were things which are too bizarre to be accepted easily.

After about half an hour, Guy was patrolling the castle for his second round when he suddenly saw Natalia in the pavilion. She wasn't as teary as she used to be at tragic times, especially if she thinks of something that's quite hard to understand. "Natalia…"

She turned around to see guy in his black and red uniform, "Guy, aren't you supposed to be upstairs?"

"I'm not the captain yet, Natalia," he smiled, "Aren't YOU supposed to be with your father?"

"I'm just Meryl, Guy," she spoke with mixed expressions, "I'm not really needed there right now. If the real princess was here, she would probably be inside."

"Uh-uh! Remember, it's Princess Meryl, Natalia," stated Guy cockily, "You'd get in trouble for disrespect."

"Oh, shut up, Guy!"

Up until now, Guy still doesn't understand while Natalia thinks of herself as an adopted daughter. She is, but the King himself has accepted him as a real daughter. Like Luke said, it was proven with the 17 years of memories.

"Natalia…"

"Hm?" Natalia looked at him with drooping eyes.



"What," he paused and took a deep breath, "What do you think of Luke? He said something about short control, and short life span, and some body he needs to find to survive, and stuff like that. You get it, or is it just me that doesn't?"

"Good. I'm not alone. Guy, all this is just too much for me to swallow right now. I let Luke disappear before, we have to find a way to stop this," she was breaking out. Her tears were starting to break out of her barrier. Guy, noticing this, did something that Natalia had never expected, neither did he…

He pulled her closer into a hug and comforted her. His eyes were closed, not wanting to let go. After the shock, Natalia finally relaxed became quite comfortable in Guy's nervous arms.

--

Luke stood straight by the door of his room balcony. His eyes were slanting, fixed on a certain Tear Grants. Out of nowhere, a shadow seemed to have crept up behind him. He did not mind to turn around, but instead, asked, "Shadows are supposed to follow someone, where is your 'someone'?"

The shadow shook, as if he was laughing, with a screeching noise. Soon, a voice whispered to Luke's ear.

"It was too late to be saved."

Luke turned around, thinking he could look at the person. The shadow has disappeared, with the person.


	6. Vanishing Wound

**Sorry about the late update!! Uhm... Read and review, please!**

**A Vanishing Wound**

Dawn was breaking into the thin, darkened sky. Chocobos are waking, triggering certain chain events such as the death of a passing rabbit.

This was similar to a certain Luke fon Fabre. He wakes up, stands up, his shadow follows, his other shadow seems to have a mind of its own. For the past three, freaking, long days, Luke has finally gotten used to being followed by a strange shadow.

"Luke?"

He turned and eyed a gray-haired girl… woman approaching him. He looked at her with bored, drooping eyes. His head hung sideways, as if examining the woman, avoiding obvious signs of Luke avoiding them, "Tear…"

"Luke, it's time…"

Luke knew what Tear was referring to. He has been prepared for this the minute he stepped into Baticul…

It was time to face the king and the duke, his… no, Asch's father. Now that it was finally time for it, Luke suddenly felt like chickening out. He felt that after the week of preparing, he felt like he had no idea what to do. He was not yet prepared.

"Guy and Jade already set up a meeting with the king and the duke. They've been so busy trying to help the other towns. I suppose it's time they find out you're alive," Tear's voice was quite soft. She knew deep inside that, somehow, Luke wouldn't be prepared for this when the day comes. After that while of silence, Luke walked towards the ledge of his balcony, and said "I don't know if I'm prepared to face the people just yet. I let them down once, I don't really know if…"

"Luke, don't be troubled. You never let them down, Luke. You just saved them. You know, people would think you were better than the real Luke if ever they knew you were just a clone…"

Tear's sentence didn't come out right. Luke misinterpret the 'just a clone' part, but he didn't show it. Tear realized it right after saying it, but Luke avoided it by changing the subject, "What time will the conference be held?"

"After an hour, Guy will be at his usual post. Meet him there with this robe on," she reached out and offered the bloody red robe that was in her hand, "It was part of Guy's plan to 'surprise' the duke. I for one don't think it makes a difference."

"We might not know…"

Luke wanted to remain calm. He went silent the whole hour, not even planning on seeing Anise or Jade before his hour of solitude ends. When the clock 'dinged', Luke knew what he had to do. He took the robe Tear left on his desk, put it over him and walked out. He pulled the hood over his head and walked slowly to the fountain where Guy usually hangs out at times he is not on duty.

"Ah, there you are! For a minute there, I would've thought you chickened out," Guy said with a confident smile for Luke. Luke answered with a short, "Me too," and moved ahead of Guy. Guy knew this meant something like 'Let's get going' so he followed.

They passed many guards which they thought as people doubting who the man was, but seeing Guy following him, they decided to ignore it and trust Guy on it.

"Luke, Guy, good to see you came," the eye glassed necromancer said as he raised his head. Anise chuckled and waved at the two, seemingly blushing as well. Mieu jumped forward from Anise' little pouch, onto Luke's broad shoulder, shouting, "Master!" once again.

"Shall we head in?"

"What about Tear?"

"She is already inside, convincing the Duke that this is a conference with Tear's relatives. The king only agreed because of Tear, but the Duke was having doubts since they already met last week," Jade pushed his glasses back. Anise and Jade step aside, with Guy motioning for Luke to go right ahead. The doors open as the guards standing on either side stomps on the floor and push the doors open.

Luke enters the room calmly, with the others behind him. He slowly walked in a straight path, eyes on Tear and Natalia, who was seated beside the king. Both had anxious looks, but hid them well from the clueless king. He later focused on Tear, who gave a nod as a reaction. Luke nodded back, closed his eyes, and did it.

He removed his hood. As his brown hood fell back, his tall, standing dark hair stood out. Upon finally getting rid of the hindrance, he looked around. He saw the king seating beside Natalia on their throne, Tear on the lowest step of the stairs, and the Duke standing beside the king. The king and Duke's eyes widened. Tears almost escaped his father's eyes as he walked towards his son, staring, but not believing. He stretched his arm out to touch Luke's face.

"My son," he passionately spoke. He pulled Luke into a hug, his eyes closed with joy, "Luke!"

Luke slowly raised his hand to hug him back. But as soon as he felt that he was supposed to be feeling his back… he felt nothing. He forced his hand to hold him, pushing it against his back. His eyes grew in shock. He looked at his hand, seeing the steps of the floor instead. He raised his other hand halfway, seeing the red and gold lined carpet instead. He pushed the Duke away with the half raised arm inside his father's arms (the one beside him, the one he can't use to hug back because it's the part being hugged:P), with Mieu falling off as well. His father was pushed back, arms out for a minute. Everything else happened fast, but slow enough to be seen.

He crouched low, pushed the ground and lifted himself up. He tumbled backwards in the air high above Guy and the other's heads. As soon as he was far from the others, he ran for the open doors which were closing slowly. Guy ran towards him, getting in front of him, stopping him. He extended his arms, blocking his way. For this short while, everybody else was stunned, dumbfounded, except for Natalia who ran ahead with Guy as well. '_I can't let this happen again,' _Natalia thought.

"Luke, what's going on?"

"It's Asch!" he shouted at them, "And move! Get out of my way, damn it (or dammit, as it says/writes in the English dubbed games)!"

His eyes were fire red, which immediately made Natalia go weak. But for Guy, this was something that encouraged him even more. He stood firm. This was all too familiar to him. His eyes were the eyes he hated seeing for the years he has been with a certain damned person.

"What the hell did you do to Luke?" he whispered to him sourly, furiously, "I will kill you, Asch."

As he looked at his eyes, a side of him was starting to lose control, wanting to stop, but he was already beginning to lose control after that shock. He smiled as he pushed Guy back with a thrust of both of his hands against his chest. He ran for the slightly open door, pushing them open wide enough for him.

Luke felt that his only side was the right one… literally. His side was the right side of his body. Now he realizes it. His other side belonged to that shadow… His left side belonged to Asch. He gripped the sword sheathed on his back tighter, while holding the now raised empty sheath on the side of his leg. Its content was beginning to grow translucent. He stopped on one side of the wall and looked at his hand. At nothing.


	7. Unraveled Rivals

**Oh, Culinaromancer! Thank you SO SO MUCH!! Oh, and for those reading and not reviewing, I'm going to wait for the reviews, kay? Thanks! Anyway, next chappie!**

**Taking Over**

Luke stared at the wall in front of him… through himself. He was shaking violently, of shock and fear. He didn't know what to do. He tried to close his hand, but ended up the same. He didn't feel his hand; he didn't feel the pressure his nails should be exerting against his palm. He felt nothing. He saw nothing. He ran. He just ran.

Until he reached his destination, the only thing on his mind was a certain Asch. A certain Luke, actually, the real Luke fon Fabre. He looked at the miraculous object that stood before him. He stared, not believing.

He saw the orange haired Luke in the mirror… with overwhelming shades of the dark-red hair color of the 'certain Luke'. He came to a definite conclusion…

He WAS now nothing. Nothing but a fragment of memory; nothing but a replica that should not have, and does not, exist.

--

Guy and Natalia shared looks. They were the only people who knew what had happened. They were the only people who have once already seen this. It was just an instance back then. That event was never intended by the person. It was considered as losing control, which was obvious with the cries, his eyes and his childish innocence. But this time… it was a reflex, a reaction… to something.

"That… was not Luke," Guy stated simply. The others waited for a next statement, but ended up with nothing. Natalia intruded against the silence, "No, Guy, that WAS Luke—"

That simple statement was enough to make Guy blow up. He did not like Asch being called Luke. He did want Luke to be anything connected, compared or resembled to Asch. He knew of the truth, he knew that Asch WAS Luke, and that Luke was a replica of the real Luke, but he also, only, knew the replica. He considered the replica more as a Luke than the real one.

"That was not Luke!" Guy's voice showed the main hint they needed to see that he was furious, "That was Asch, I'd like to remind you!"

"Guy! Natalia!" Tear shouted as Jade walked towards the, Anise running with Mieu in hand. King Ingobert and the Duke walked towards them.

"What happened?"

Guy and Natalia looked to their three elders. Other than them, Jade, the king and the duke were the only ones who have ever seen Asch act that way before.

Guy was talking in his usual serious tone once again, "The last time we saw that happen was years ago when… when Asch refused to have his marriage with Natalia postponed."

He looked to Natalia who blushed for a bit, and said, "He was just a kid back then…"

Jade moved forward, speaking, "That was around a week before Asch was kidnapped… for the cloning. I suspect that, somehow, one of the six generals probably affected Lu.." Guy eyed him then, instinctively, changed his word, "Asch in a way. He seemed willing about joining the Six Generals, and that was probably an effect."

"But I'm asking about now. What happened to Luke?"

Guy sighed. He had something in his head, and he didn't like it. "Didn't," he paused and looked at everyone, "Didn't Luke tell us the other day that… that the… the real… Luke was in him. What if Asch is taking over?"

Of course, the duke and the king were both clueless, but they did not want to butt in now. They chose to listen, in hope that they would understand eventually.

Jade was hypothesizing, "Probably, IF what Luke told us was true, then there is a possibility. That body might actually be Asch's and we don't know of it. Asch must be trying to take it back, or maybe it is an uncontrollable event."

**(Okay… To avoid further confusions, I choose to ALWAYS refer to the real Luke (a.k.a. Asch) as Asch. There may be SOME instances where they might refer to him as 'the real Luke' so no one would be confused. Luke, the replica, will be called the usual – Luke)**

The discussion went on in the group, as Luke continued to stare at the mirror. Then, he felt his lips move.

"Surprised, replica?" a deep voice came from him. He looked at the mirror. Something was wrong. His reflection was showing something else. His body's lips moved, but his reflection showed HIM, the shocked one who remained silent, with the auburn hair **(okay, the orangish hair :P)**.

"I suppose the mirror shows the soul inside the body. I suppose we have to avoid mirrors when taking turns in this body," he said bluntly, as if annoyed. Luke shook violently. He raised his hand. The reflection did, but he didn't feel movement. Asch was in control. He looked to his right. His swornd wasn't there. He looked to his waist. A sword. Asch's sword was there. "Asch…"

A voice wasn't heard out loud. It was as if a voice was talking… to Asch.

"Don't worry… the sheath is still here…"

"I…I…" Luke didn't continue. He knew he couldn't do anything now. He had no choice.

--

"Luke… Luke, wake up…"

I opened my eyes and saw a blurry figure of a long-haired boy above me. He was staring at me, smiling with humor. He chuckled, "Good to see at least one of you responded."

I sat up instinctively, pain throbbing in his head.

"Ahh…" he looked up to watch Ion walked towards a body.

"Are," Luke paused. He was embarrassed, not wanting to ask the question, yet he needed to, "Are we dead?" Ion knelt down beside the body. He closed his eyes, put his hands together and put them against his face. He spoke peacefully, "No… You are simply… non-existent for now."

Ion put one of his hands on the chest of the body and the other he used to reach out towards a sheath on the person's waist. He chanted, raising the sheath over his head. He took out the sword, dropped the sheath behind him. I stood up, holding onto my shoulder. I limped towards Ion and the body. From a far view, I immediately saw who the person was.

Asch…

He put the sword over Asch's body, with the point towards Asch. "Ion, no!"

Ion simply raised his head to look at me. He knew I could not stop him in my condition, but I still had to try. I ran for him, but it was too late. No sooner than he stabbed Asch did a blinding light emerge from the sword and Asch's body. Luke had to cover his eyes. When the light finally subsided, the first thing he saw was Ion falling to the ground, smiling. "Ion!" Luke rushed to catch Ion, but was too weak. When he finally reached Ion, he knelt down and whispered, "Ion. What is wrong with you? Are you completely twisted?"

"Luke… Allow Asch… to reside…" he raised his hand out towards me, offering Asch's sheathed sword, "in you… Do not lose this and your sword."

Asch sat up, sweating. He looked around. He was in the balcony, apparently fell asleep after sitting on the window edge of his room. He looked to the edge of the balcony to see a mirror leaning onto the (?) railings. He saw the reflection looking back at him, smiling, while he was frowning at it. He grasped his sword, and reached his back, feeling a sword handle. He looked at it and saw nothing but the arced part of a sheath dangling behind him. He looked at his orange-haired reflection, which was pulling his sword in and out.

**Well… review, that's all I can say. Questions? Anything? Feel free to ask me! Until next update!**


End file.
